Kasety
thumb|center|500pxKasety (ang. Tapes) – 14 obiektów możliwych do podniesienia i odsłuchania. Obecnie są ich 3 grupy, lecz w przyszłości pojawi się następna i wszystkie będą posiadać po 10 kaset w sobie. Każda z tych grup kaset, będzie nagrywana przez inną osobę. Planowane grupy kaset to: * Tajemnicze kasety - kasety nagrane przez dziennikarza. Można je znaleźć tylko na terenie szkoły, a obecnie, jest to jedyna grupa kaset, z których całe 10 znajduje się w grze. Wszystkie zostały nagrane na kilka dni, przed rozpoczęciem się roku szkolnego w szkole Yandere-chan. Opowiadają one o życiu dziennikarza, po wydarzeniach z 1989 roku. Z kaset można się dowiedzieć między innymi, że ma on córkę, która prawdopodobnie jest uczennicą Akademi High School. Jej tożsamość jest nieznana, ale większość fanów spekuluje, że jego córką jest Info-chan. * Kasety z piwnicy - kasety nagrane przez matkę Yandere-chan, czyli Ryobę Aishi i ojca Yandere-chan. Jak ich nazwa wskazuje można je znaleźć tylko w piwnicy, a obecnie, tylko 2 kasety z grupy znajdują się w grze. Jest to pierwsza, nagrana za czasów młodzieńczych lat Ryoby i ojca Yandere-chan, oraz dziesiąta, czyli ostatnia, nagrana dzień przed rozpoczęciem się drugiego roku ich córki - Yandere-chan, w jej szkole. Opowiadają one o życiu rodziców Ayano, po wydarzeniach z 1989 roku. Z kaset można się dowiedzieć między innymi, dlaczego rodzice Yandere-chan są nieobecni w grze. * Kasety dyrektora szkoły - kasety nagrane przez dyrektora Akademi High School, czyli przez Kocho Shuyona. Opisują one jego relacje z Saisho oraz wydarzenia z jego życia. Obecnie w grze można znaleźć trzy kasety - dwie pierwsze, nagrane jeszcze przed wydarzeniami z 1989 roku i dziesiąta, nagrana na krótko przed rozpoczęciem się drugiego roku Yandere-chan. * Kasety dyrektora generalnego - kasety nagrane przez dyrektora generalnego SaikouCorp, czyli prawdopodobnie przez ojca Megami Saikou. Obecnie, żadna kaseta z tej grupy nie znajduje się w grze i nie wiadomo kiedy zostały one nagrane, ani gdzie będzie można je znaleźć. Prawdopodobnie będą opowiadały one o życiu dyrektora generalnego SaikouCorp, po wydarzeniach z 1989 roku. Zważywszy na to, że szkoła przynależy do SaikouCorp, można podejrzewać, że podobnie jak w przypadku Ryoby, on również jak jego córka - Megami - uczęszczał do Akademi, w latach 80-tych. Kasety mogą być odsłuchane tylko w pracowni komputerowej, a jeśli w telefonie Yandere-chan nie ma sygnału Wi-Fi, może to oznaczać, że jest się blisko kasety. Lokalizacje kaset Kasety o dziennikarzu * Dolny lewy róg płotu szkoły. * Dolny prawy róg płotu szkoły. * Górny lewy róg płotu szkoły. * Górny prawy róg płotu szkoły. * Pod drzewem wiśni za szkołą. * Dolny lewy róg dziedzińca. * Dolny prawy róg dziedzińca. * Górny lewy róg dziedzińca. * Górny prawy róg dziedzińca. * Na dachu, tuż za miejscem postoju Mai Waifu. Starsze lokalizacje *Przed aktualizacją z 15 listopada 2015 roku, kasety znajdujące się obecnie na dziedzińcu były: **Pod drzewem zakochanych. **Za szkołą, na przeciwko pierwszego tomu mangi „Wiśniowy Dotyk”, po lewej oraz prawej stronie. **Lewa i prawa strona przed budynkiem. **Za podium w sali gimnastycznej. *Przed aktualizacją z 15 czerwca 2016 roku kaseta znajdująca się za Mai Waifu znajdowała się pomiędzy oknami kółka teatralnego. Kasety o rodzicach Yandere-chan *Lewy dolny róg piwnicy. *Prawy dolny róg piwnicy. Kasety dyrektora *Obydwie kasety znajdują się w koszu na śmieci, pod biurkiem dyrektora w jego gabinecie. Tłumaczenie nagrań o dziennikarzu Tajemnicza Kaseta #1 thumb|center Wygląda na to, że nadal działa... ... ...tak długo jak się nagrywa, mogę przynajmniej coś powiedzieć... ile czasu minęło odkąd ostatnio tego używałem? Co najmniej dwie dekady...prawie trzy? To były lepsze czasy. Byłem wtedy taki młody. Moja przyszłość wydawała się... taka jasna. Pamiętam spełnianie swoich marzeń. Pamiętam obiecującą karierę. Pamiętam... bycie szczęśliwym. Gdybym tylko mógł cofnąć czas... co zrobiłbym inaczej? Wiem. Wiem dokładnie, co powinienem wtedy zrobić. Nie powinienem zajmować się tą sprawą... tej dziewczyny. Ściganie jej było prawidłową rzeczą do zrobienia... Ale gdybym wtedy się nią nie zainteresował to wciąż miałbym karierę. Kiedy to się zaczęło? Myślę, że to był... kwiecień, rok 1989. Szczyt mojej kariery jako dziennikarz śledczy. To wtedy usłyszałem o morderstwie w miejscowym liceum. Policja nie miała wtedy żadnych wskazówek. Postanowiłem zbadać tą sprawę. Chciałem być bohaterem... ...i to był największy błąd w moim życiu. Tajemnicza Kaseta #2 thumb|center Grono pedagogiczne nie pozwoliło mi przeprowadzić dochodzenia na terenie szkoły. Byli wysoce zatroskani tym, aby utrzymać swoją prestiżową reputację. Nie chcieli żadnej policji ani detektywów węszących wokół szkoły i psujących jej wizerunek, jeszcze bardziej niż zrobił to morderca. A może po prostu mieli coś do ukrycia i nie chcieli, aby władze się o tym dowiedziały? Do dziś nie wiem, jak dyrekcja szkoły przekonała policję, aby mogła przebywać w szkole maksymalnie sześć godzin. Słyszałem również plotkę, że dyrektor szkoły dał łapówkę policjantom, aby przedłużyli śledztwo na tak długo jak to tylko możliwe. Istniało wiele plotek na temat dyrektora, ale...żadna z nich nie była prawdziwa. Ponieważ nie mogłem przebywać na terenie szkoły, próbowałem zebrać informacje od uczniów gdy ci wchodzili do szkoły lub ją opuszczali. To właśnie wtedy, zauważyłem dziwną dziewczynę, która najwidoczniej w świecie śledziła jednego z uczniów. Postanowiłem mieć ją na oko i wkrótce zaobserwowałem, niepokojące zachowanie z jej strony. Tajemnicza Kaseta #3 thumb|center Przechodząc przez szkolną bramę, byłem świadkiem jak ta dziewczyna robiła znacznie więcej niż tylko śledzenie ucznia... ...śledziła każdą dziewczynę, która tylko się do niego odezwała. Zacząłem wypytywać uczniów co stało się z tymi dziewczynami... Stawały się one ofiarami gnębienia, zostały wyrzucone ze szkoły i w innych przypadkach, przestawały przychodzić do szkoły. Często widywałem tę dziewczynę biegającą z mopem i wiadrem, jakby zawsze miała jakiś bałagan do sprzątnięcia. Ta dziewczyna używała manipulacji, zastraszania, a czasami nawet przemocy, aby sabotować życie dziewcząt zakochanych w tym chłopaku. Jeśli posuwała się nawet do takich rzeczy, to było bardzo prawdopodobne, że w końcu popełni morderstwo. Nie chciałem wierzyć, że zwykła uczennica mogłaby popełnić morderstwo tylko po to, aby chłopak został singlem, ale dowody na to miałem dosłownie przed twarzą. To wtedy odkryłem kluczową informację... ...dziewczyna, która została zamordowana na początku roku szkolnego, była zakochana w tym samym chłopaku, który był śledzony. Ostatni kawałek układanki był już na miejscu. Wiedziałem, że znalazłem winowajcę... i poszedłem z tymi ustaleniami prosto na policję. Zajęło mi to sporo gadania, ale wreszcie przekonałem ich do tego aby aresztowali dziewczynę. Tajemnicza Kaseta #4 thumb|center Pomysł uczennicy morderczyni przyciągnął dużą uwagę. Wieść o aresztowaniu szybko rozeszła się na cały kraj. Proces stał się jakimś medialnym cyrkiem. Praktycznie z dnia na dzień zostałem gwiazdą. Nie chciałem stać się osobą publiczną, ale za to chciałem aby ludzie przekonali się o moich umiejętnościach detektywistycznych. Miałem nadzieję, że ten rozgłos sprawi, że szybko przejdę na wyższy szczebel w mojej karierze. Jak się okazało, cholernie się myliłem. Ta mała manipulantka była najlepszą aktorką jaką w życiu widziałem. Płakała bez przerwy, cały czas udając niewinną, mając wymówkę na każde oskarżenie. Sąd ją pokochał. Media ją pokochały. Cały cholerny kraj ją pokochał. Nazwała mnie obrzydliwym zboczeńcem, który lubi podglądać uczennice. Nazwała mnie zwykłym dziennikarzyną szukającym sławy. Stwierdziła, że oskarżyłem ją o morderstwo, aby wzbudzić sensację. A sąd kupił każde jej słowo. W dniu, w którym sędzia oświadczył uniewinnienie, cały kraj świętował jakby obchodził jakieś cholerne święto. Tajemnicza Kaseta #5 thumb|center Tego dnia stałem się hańbą tego kraju. Byłem znany w całym państwie jako obleśny dziennikarz, który śledził uczennice i starał się wtrącić jedną z nich do więzienia na potrzeby własnej kariery. Widziałem obrzydzenie w oczach każdej osoby, która na mnie spojrzała. Mój dom i samochód były dewastowane każdego dnia, przez całe tygodnie. Nawiasem mówiąc, nie mogłem już dłużej pracować jako dziennikarz. Departament policji, który aresztował dziewczynę także był obiektem narodowej krytyki. Oskarżani byli o bycie niekompetentnymi głupkami, którzy wsadzają do więzienia każdego bez wystarczających dowodów. Od tego czasu, policja w tym mieście była ekstremalnie uważna, aby naprawić swoją reputację... ...i nie chcieli nawet zbliżać się do lokalnej szkoły chyba, że na bardzo krótki odstęp czasu. Ale najgorszą rzeczą w tym całym bałaganie nie były media czy publika. Zaraz po rozprawie próbowałem uciec przed prasą, chowając się w alejce za sądem. Tylko jedna osoba mnie tam znalazła. Nie był to dziennikarz czy jakiś reporter. Była to dziewczyna, która właśnie wywalczyła swoją niewinność. Nigdy nie zapomnę tamtego dnia. Uśmiechała się, chociaż jej oczy były zupełnie bezbarwne. Puste. Jakby nie miała duszy. Jak oczy lalki. Wyglądała tak, jakby w całym jej ciele nie było choćby krzty człowieczeństwa. I z tą uśmiechniętą twarzą, powiedziała mi... Odwróciła się i odeszła bez słowa. Tajemnicza Kaseta #6 thumb|center Moje życie było istnym piekłem przez ok. rok podczas, gdy rozprawa wciąż była świeża w pamięci ludzi. Nienawiść osłabła, ale nigdy tak naprawdę nie umarła. Zawsze znalazł się ktoś, ktoś mnie rozpoznał, nieważne jak bardzo próbowałem zmienić swój wygląd. Znalezienie pracy było dla mnie prawie niemożliwe. Cały czas kolaborowałem między pracą i czasem wolnym, który spędzałem na zapijaniu bólu otrzymanym po zostaniu narodowym workiem treningowym. Mniej więcej w tym czasie poznałem moją przyszłą żonę. Dalej nie rozumiem co ona we mnie widziała. Byłem absolutnym wrakiem, nie wspominając już o byciu pośmiewiskiem na cały kraj. Ale gdy już się poznaliśmy, to chciała spędzać ze mną każdy moment swojego życia. Nie spuszczała ze mnie oka i stawała się zaborcza, kiedy tylko jakaś inna kobieta dłużej zwiesiła na mnie wzrok. Szybko zacząłem na niej polegać. I równie szybko zrozumiałem, że nie mogę bez niej żyć. Nie byłem w stanie zająć się sam sobą... Byłem jak dziecko w ciele dorosłego. Bezbronny i słaby. Kto wie...może to dlatego jej się spodobałem. Może chciała poczuć, jak to jest być posiadaczem człowieka. Może po prostu chciała ludzkiego zwierzaka. Może wszystko czego chciała to ktoś, na kim będzie mogła całkowicie polegać. Nawet po tych wszystkich latach, nie rozumiem dlaczego ktokolwiek chciałby marnować swój czas z kimś takim jak ja...ale nic z tego nie miało znaczenia. Pomimo wszystkich moich wad, zaakceptowała mnie. I to było wszystko czego potrzebowałem. Pobraliśmy się około pół roku po naszym pierwszym spotkaniu. Tajemnicza Kaseta #7 thumb|center Moja żona zmarła podczas porodu naszego jedynego dziecka. Nadal nie wiem jak udało mi się znaleźć siłę, aby iść dalej po jej stracie. Z ledwością mogłem zadbać o siebie, a tym bardziej o dziecko. Jakoś udało mi się to uczynić przez te kilka lat... ...ale nawet po tak długim czasie, nadal jestem pijącym nierobem niemogącym znaleźć pracy. To było naprawdę trudne kochać własną córkę wiedząc, że moja żona nie żyje z jej powodu. Jestem pewien, że byłem okropnym ojcem. Praktycznie, to ona sama się wychowała. Nigdy nie starałem się spędzać z nią więcej czasu lub dowiedzieć się o jej zainteresowaniach. Nawet teraz, nie sądzę, abym cokolwiek o niej wiedział. Nie wiem w jaką osobę się zmieniła. Nie wiem, jakie jest jej codzienne życie. Wiem tylko, że cały swój czas spędza przy swoim komputerze. Kupiła go sama. Wydaje się mieć dużo pieniędzy, jak na osobę w jej wieku. Boję się zapytać skąd je ma. Czasem przychodzi do domu z krwią na ubraniu. Nie jestem w stanie stwierdzić, czy to jej krew lub kogoś innego, ja... staram się trzymać z dala od jej interesów. Jest to częściowo z szacunku dla jej prywatności... ...ale głównie ze strachu. Tajemnicza Kaseta #8 thumb|center Nigdy nikomu nie mówiłem o tym wszystkim. Nigdy nie byłem u psychiatry ani nie miałem żadnych przyjaciół, którym mógłbym się zwierzyć. Myślałem, że będzie to terapeutyczne jeśli nagram swoje uczucia na kasetach wideo, nawet jeśli tylko gadałem do przestarzałej maszyny... ...Ale to w ogóle mnie nie uspokoiło. Jedyną rzeczą, która wyszła z tego doświadczenia to tylko gniew i nienawiść, które chowałem przez ponad dwie dekady i które zdecydowały się powrócić na powierzchnię. Nie sądzę, abym był w stanie wrócić do mojego starego życia. Nie sądzę, że będę mógł wrócić do spędzania czasu na dziadowskich pracach, piciu i siedzeniu na kanapie i czując się żałośnie. Nie chcę, żeby tak wyglądało moje życie! ...ale nie mogę też pozwolić sobie teraz umrzeć. Dopóki nie zobaczę, że sprawiedliwości stanie się zadość. Ta dziewczyna z 1989 roku... jest już na pewno dorosłą kobietą, ale nigdy nie została ukarana za swoje grzechy z młodości. Nie mogę żyć w świecie, gdzie taki potwór jak ona żyje na wolności. Jestem jedyną osobą, która zna prawdę o niej, więc dlatego jestem jedyną osobą, która może zaprowadzić ją przed sprawiedliwość. Wciąż wiem jak odnaleźć osobę. I nadal wiem jak zdobywać tajemnice danej osoby. I wciąż umiem dokopać się prawdy. Po raz pierwszy od dekad czuję, że mam cel. Czuję, że wiem co zrobić ze swym życiem. Więc idę wymierzyć sprawiedliwość tej morderczyni, nawet jeśli umrę próbując. ...przynajmniej to stare, antyczne uczucie było dla dobra czegoś... Tajemnicza Kaseta #9 thumb|center Znalazłem ją. To nie było trudne. Nigdy się nie wyprowadziła z rodzinnego miasta. Obserwowałem ją wokół miasta przez ostatni tydzień. To nie jest takie trudne, aby obserwować kogoś bez zostania zauważonym, jeśli znasz odpowiednie sztuczki. Jedyną trudną częścią dla mnie było patrzenie na nią, bez bycia konsumowanym przez obrzydzenie. Myślenie o tym, co uszło jej na sucho... myślenie o tym za co jest odpowiedzialna... to sprawia, że prawie staję się zaślepiony wściekłością. Przez ten cały tydzień czułem, że coś było nie tak. Dopiero wczoraj uświadomiłem sobie co to było. Dziwię się, że zajęło mi tyle czasu, aby to zrozumieć. Znienacka zmieniała kierunki, kiedy spacerowała i pozostawała w jednym miejscu z pozoru bez żadnego powodu. Rozpoznałem to zachowanie. To było moje własne. Wiem, co ona robiła. Śledziła kogoś. Nie zajęło mi długo, aby rozgryźć kto był jej kolejną zdobyczą. Była to młoda kobieta, tuż po liceum. Nie mam pojęcia czy zrobiła coś złego, jednak była wyraźnie naznaczona przez śmierć. Będzie martwa w przeciągu tygodnia, jeśli ktoś coś z tym nie zrobi. Chciałbym ją ostrzec przed morderczynią, która ją śledzi, ale... ...nie mogę powtarzać błędów z przeszłości. Aby uznać tego potwora jako winną i wysłać ją do więzienia, muszę mieć mocne dowody na to, że to ona jest morderczynią. Gdybym uratował życie tej młodej kobiety, nie miałbym żadnych innych dowodów. Muszę pozwolić jej umrzeć. I muszę być przy tym, będę musiał nagrać jej morderstwo. To jedyny sposób, aby uzyskać dowód który jest mi potrzebny. Jedyny, który pozwoli mi się upewnić, że sprawiedliwości stanie się zadość. Ale... czy to jest sprawiedliwość? Pozwolić kobiecie umrzeć? Jeśli nie sprawię, aby ten potwór został aresztowany, w przyszłości może być znacznie więcej ofiar. Więc, pozwolenie jej na popełnienie zabójstwa po raz ostatni jest...prawidłową rzeczą do zrobienia... ...czyż nie? Tajemnicza Kaseta #10 thumb|center Jestem głupi! Jestem cholernie głupi! Nie udało mi się. Złapała mnie. Obserwowałem ją do alei. Zgubiłem ją, w ciemnościach. Wtedy usłyszałem jej głos, za sobą... Odwróciłem się i ujrzałem ją, stojącą kilka centymetrów za mną. Uśmiechała się. Poznałem ten uśmiech. To był dokładnie ten sam uśmiech, który miała na sobie wtedy, gdy zagrażała mojemu życiu w 1989. Nie wiedziałem, co zrobić. Po prostu się odwróciłem i uciekłem. Złamałem rozejm, który trwał prawie trzy dekady. Widziała, że przyszedłem po nią! Nie ma szans, że mi daruje życie; jestem zgubiony! Nie mogę iść na policję; zabrzmię jak bredzący lunatyk, który oskarża o morderstwo bez żadnych dowodów, a na tą chwilę żadnych nie posiadam. Nawet jeżeli mnie wysłuchają i zbadają tą sprawę, to i tak nic nie znajdą. Moją jedyną opcją jest opuszczenie miasta - nie... nie, nie, to jest jeszcze gorsze. Muszę całkowicie opuścić Japonię. Szukałem ciebie. Ale nie mogłem znaleźć. Nie mogę na ciebie czekać, aż wrócisz do domu. Muszę uciekać natychmiast. Mam zamiar zebrać wszystkie moje nagrania, które zrobiłem do tej pory i umieścić je tam, gdzie je znajdziesz. W ten sposób, przynajmniej będziesz wiedzieć dlaczego twój ojciec zniknął tak nagle. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie próbowała się zemścić na mnie, krzywdząc ciebie. Nie wiem, kiedy wrócę. Nie wiem czy w ogóle wrócę. Nie wiem czy jest skłonna do przekroczenia oceanów, aby dopaść swoją ofiarę. Jeśli jest, postaram się zwabić ją w pułapkę, postaram się ukazać jej prawdziwą naturę przed policją. To moja jedyna nadzieja. Wiem, że potrafisz zadbać o siebie. Gdybym miał tylko więcej czasu, jest tyle rzeczy, które chciałbym ci powiedzieć, ale nie mogę - nie teraz. Uważaj na siebie. ...kocham cię... |} Tłumaczenie nagrań o rodzicach Yandere-chan Jest to rozmowa przeprowadzona przez rodziców Ayano. Kasety można znaleźć w piwnicy. NOTKA: Zdania Ryoby są pogrubione, natomiast zdania ojca są zaznaczone kursywą. ---- Kaseta z piwnicy #1 *Jęk* Och, kochanie! W końcu się obudziłeś! ....achhhhhhh...co? Oglądanie cię podczas snu jest zawsze świetną zabawą, ale staje się to już nieco nudne po sześciu godzinach, wiesz? Co się stało? Gdzie ja jestem? Jesteśmy w mojej piwnicy, kochanie! Moja mama musiała się nieźle natrudzić, aby dodać ją do naszego domu! O czym ty mówi - hę? Co to jest?! Jestem przywiązany do krzesła?! Tak kochanie. To jest dokładnie to samo krzesło, które zbudowała moja matka dla mojego ojca, żeby go tu trzymać! A teraz ty na nim siedzisz! Czy to nie romantyczne? nie jesteś...tą dziewczyną, która niedawno była w telewizji? Jak to było...Aishi-san? Och, nie musisz być formalny, kochanie! Możesz użyć mojego imienia. O Boże...To nie może być prawda? Wszystkie te rzeczy, który ten dziennikarz powiedział były prawdziwe? Powiedziałam. Użyj mojego imienia. Kochanie. Przepraszam, nie znam cię na tyle dobrze, że-'' *odgłos noża* '''Powiedz. Moje. Imię.' R...Ryoba! Ryoba! Achhhhhhhhhh...achhhhh... Co...co...?... Och, kochanie! Tak długo czekałam na to, aby to usłyszeć! Cieszę się, że złapałam to na taśmie! Co...czego ode mnie chcesz? Jestem twoja kolejną ofiarą? Ofiarą? Oczywiście, że nie kochanie! Jesteś tym, którego broniłam przez ten cały czas! Broniłaś...? Masz na myśli...że te wszystkie dziewczyny w szkole... To prawda, kochanie! Chciały powstrzymać nas od miłości! Musiałam pozbyć się każdej z nich. Miłości?! Ale przecież nigdy wcześniej ze sobą nie rozmawialiśmy! Wiem, kochanie! To jest takie ekscytujące, że możemy po raz pierwszy ze sobą porozmawiać! Nie mogę się doczekać naszych kolejnych pierwszych razów! Nasza pierwsza randka, nasz pierwszy wspólny posiłek, nasz pierwszy pocałunek, nasze pierwsze...*chichocze* Ryoba-chan...jeśli kogoś kochasz, nie powinnaś go porywać i przywiązywać do krzesła! Więc, jak inaczej mam mieć pewność, że nie spróbujesz mi uciec? Proszę...proszę, wypuść mnie. Obiecuję, że nie wydam cię policji. Przepraszam, kochanie! Nie mogę cię wypuścić, dopóki nie będę w 100% pewna, że nigdy nie będziesz próbował mnie opuścić! Od dzisiaj, już nigdy nie spuszczę cię z oczu! Będziemy razem...Na zawsze! ...z...zawsze? Tak!...Och! Wygląda na to, że nadszedł czas, aby zmienić taśmę. Momencik, kochanie! *chichocze* Kaseta z piwnicy #10 thumb|center ''ACHH!'' *odgłos rzeczy spadających na podłogę* Och, przepraszam kochanie. Przestraszyłam cię? *chichocze* ...ja...ja...nie słyszałem jak wchodziłaś... Po tych wszystkich latach, nadal nie jesteś w stanie stwierdzić kiedy stoję za tobą? Myślałam, że do teraz będziesz w stanie stwierdzić, kochanie... Cóż, robisz karierę w byciu niezauważoną... ...Czemu jesteś tu na dole, kochanie? Och! Czy to nasze stare taśmy? Te które nagraliśmy w latach 80-tych? *chichocze* Poczułeś trochę nostalgii do tamtych starych, dobrych czasów? ...cóż...można tak powiedzieć... Wiesz, dziś też przeżyłam chwilę nostalgii, kochanie. Spotkałam kogoś, kogo nie widziałam przez dekady!...i mówiąc to, mam na myśli, że to był pierwszy raz, kiedy to on spotkał MNIE. O kim mówisz?! Jejku! Jesteś zazdrosny, kochanie? Martwisz się, że ten ktoś ukradnie ci twoją ukochaną żonę? Właściwie to... ostatnia rzecz o którą się martwię. Och, kochanie! To takie romantyczne! ...tak...więc, kogo dziś widziałaś? Opowiem ci wszystko w drodze na lotnisko, kochanie! Chwila - Lotnisko?! Tak, kochanie! Pakuj swoje rzeczy! Lecimy do Ameryki! Nie możemy tego zrobić! A co z naszymi pracami? Nie martw się, kochanie. Zadzwoniłam już do szefa i powiedziałam mu, że wybieramy się na małą wycieczkę. Był BARDZO wyrozumiały! Na jak długo wyjeżdżamy? Nie jestem pewna, kochanie! Wszystko zależy od tego jak szybko uda nam się go dogonić... A co z naszą córką? Jutro jest jej pierwszy dzień w liceum! Jeśli nasza córka jest taka jak jej matka to nie będzie miała absolutnie żadnych problemów, aby zadbać o siebie. Och, mam nadzieję, że pozna kogoś wyjątkowego! Byłoby bardzo miło, gdyby znalazła chłopaka do czasu naszego powrotu! ...mam nadzieję, że nie... Co powiedziałeś, kochanie? N-nic misiu! Dość guzdrania się, kochanie! Musimy ruszać! Uch, nie powinienem pozbierać taśm? Są wszędzie porozrzucane. Nie zawracaj głowy, kochanie! A co jeśli nasza córka je znajdzie? Wiesz...pewna część mnie ma taką nadzieję! *chichocze* *dźwięk kroków* Hę? Jest włączone...musiało się nagrać... |} Tłumaczenie nagrań dyrektora Kaseta dyrektora #1 Ah...zobaczmy... od czego zacząć? Chyba zacznę od początku! Jestem Kocho Shuyona i właśnie zostałem wybrany na dyrektora Akademi High School! Będąc szczerym, nie jestem pewny, czy wierzę, że to się dzieje! Ciągle się szczypię by mieć pewność, że nie śnię! To znaczy, cała nacja mówiła o tej szkole przez miesiące. Pomysł na elitarną szkołę średnią, która otwiera drzwi tylko dla najbardziej inteligentnych uczniów z Japonii - Miejsce dla najbardziej obiecujących młodych mężczyzn i kobiet, którzy zamienią się w przywódców jutra - Szkoła wybudowana w celu bycia najbardziej prestiżowym instytutem nauki w kraju - to ambitne przedsięwzięcie, delikatnie mówiąc! Lecz najbardziej szokujące dla wszystkich jest to, że szkoła jest finansowana przez Saikou Corp! Kto spodziewałby się założenia szkoły przez firmę elektroniczną? Na początku myślałem, że to było coś w stylu...wieloletniego biznesplanu. Może chcieli wybudować miejsce gromadzące najlepsze i najjaśniejsze młode umysły Japonii i...uczyć ich, by byli nowym pokoleniem pracowników. Ale byłem w błędzie - WIELKIM błędzie - i usłyszałem prawdę od samego pana Saikou! Tak - spotkałem TEGO Saisho Saikou. Dalej się trzęsę! To było jak...spotkać Leonardo da Vinci...lub, lub Thomasa Edisona! Straciłem rachubę ilości rzeczy, które stworzył czy ulepszył, ja...wątpię, że jest jakakolwiek rzecz w moim domu, która nie ma loga jego korporacji na sobie! Mężczyzna, którego pomysły i wynalazki zmieniają świat...tacy ludzie rodzą się tylko raz na sto lat! W każdym razie... powód wybudowania szkoły... oszołomił mnie! To nie jest coś, o czym wspomniał publiczne, lecz... nie powiedział też bym to trzymał w sekrecie, więc... To jego córka! To wszystko dla jego córki! Dba o nią bardziej niż o swoje życie - nawet bardziej niż o jego multimiliardową korporację! Chce, by jej marzenia spełniły się, więc dlatego wybudował liceum, które jest idealnie dopasowane do jej pomysłu. Nazwa, miejsce wybudowania i nawet układ szkoły... wszystko wybrane przez jego córkę. Jego misją jest pewność, że najlepsze lata w jej życiu odbędą się w Akademi High. Ona decyduje kto może być w szkole, ona decyduje o zasadach szkoły i... sądzę, że na pewno zostanie przewodniczącą samorządu uczniowskiego od pierwszego dnia, bez żadnych pytań. Więc szkoła nie będzie tylko kolekcją najlepszych nauczycieli i uczniów, ale również będzie dowodem na wielką miłość ojca do jego córki! Heh, łezka mi się prawie zakręciła w oku. I JA będę dyrektorem! Nadal jestem zaskoczony, że miałem na tyle odwagi by wysłać moje CV! S-sądzę, że to tylko przez to, że kwalifikacje były...zaskakująco niskie, patrząc na inne wymagania dla innych pozycji w szkole. Faktycznie, Saikou powiedział mi, że jestem idealny do pracy po...zadaniu mi kilku pytań. Jest część mnie, która zastanawia się czy... jego córka chce dyrektora... z określonym wyglądem, imieniem, głosem czy... czymś innym. Nie jestem pewny czy zdobyłem tą pracy z powodu kwalifikacji, czy dlatego... że spełniłem jakieś niewidzialne kryteria, o których nie mam pojęcia. Myślę, że Saikou mógł stwierdzić, że byłem zdenerwowany, bo dał mi prezent - ten przenośny dyktafon! Jeden z jego wynalazków. Powiedział mi, że nagrywanie audio-pamiętnika podczas przytłoczenia jest terapeutyczne. Z tego powodu to nagrywam. I muszę powiedzieć... że to... naprawdę działa! Teraz czuję się lepiej! Wiesz, to nawet niezła zabawa... może stanie się to moim nawykiem, heh! Nie mogę przestać myśleć o tym co powiedział zanim poszedł. Nazwał mnie... „Dyrektorem Shuyona”. Ha... Trochę mi zajmie przyzwyczajenie się do tego! Kaseta dyrektora #2 Huh? Oh, łał'...'nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z ilości kurzu na tym urządzeniu. Cóż, chyba mogę nazwać siebie szczęściarzem; jeśli nigdy tego nie użyję, oznacza to że wszystko szło tak gładko, że nie miałem potrzeby się wyładowywać! Ale...dziś stało się coś co mną naprawdę wstrząsneło... Nie czułbym się dobrze rozmawiając o tym z moimi współpracownikami, ale...muszę to z siebie wyrzucić...więc...może nagranie moich myśli mi pomoże! Dzisiaj odwiedziłem główną siedzibę Saikou, na rutynowe spotkanie z panem Saikou,tak jak to robiłem przez ostatnie kilka lat. Ale...dziś było inaczej. Był...wściekły. Wulgarny i porywczy. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem go w takim stanie. Nie zwrócił mi żadnej nagany i po prostu rozmawialiśmy o zwykłych tematach... Jednak...cały czas wyglądał jakby miał zaraz...wybuchnąć. Byłem zdezorientowany i zaniepokojony, i szczerze...przerażony. Jego sekretarka musiała zauważyć jak bardzo się trzęsłem ze strachu, ponieważ...zaraz po spotkaniu upewniła mnie, że nie zrobiłem nic złego...i pan Saikou był zły z powodów osobistych. Normalnie, nigdy by mi się nawet nie przyśniło aby rozmawiać za plecami człowieka, który mi płaci ale...moja ciekawość mnie przerosła i zapytałem ją o szczegóły. Nie wiedziała wszystkiego dokładnie, ale wiedziała wystarczająco by dać mi podstawę do wyciągnięcia wniosków. Wcześniej tego dnia pan Saikou miał dużą kłótnie ze swoją córką, która nie dawno skończyła szkołę. Okazało się, że nie chce odziedziczyć firmy i zdecydowała opuścić Japonię i podróżować po świecie. Jest to całkowicie nie akceptowane przez jej ojca, ponieważ zainwestował dużą część środków aby zapewnić jej trening zażądania imperium, po jego odejściu. Absolutnie wierzył, że jego córka odziedziczy firmę, kiedy przyjdzie na to czas, a jej decyzja uniemożliwiła wszystkie jego plany, wraz wieloma latami starań...nie wspominając już o nie obliczalnej sumie pieniędzy. Po długiej, burzliwej dyskusji-coż, bardziej konkursie krzyczenia-pan Saikou zagroził swojej córce wydziedziczeniem jej z rodziny...a ona nie miała z tym najmniejszego problemu. Powiedział jej: "Jeśli wyjdziesz przez te drzwi, nie będziesz dłużej częścią mojej rodziny!" a chwilę później...wyszła z gabinetu bez słowa. Pan Saikou to rodzaj człowieka, z którym nie można dojść do kompromisu, a akceptuje tylko rezultaty które mu się podobają. Jestem w stu procentach pewien, że od tego dnia...jego córka jest dla niego martwa. Jego sekretarka powiedziała mi trochę więcej o tym jak pan Saikou wychował córkę... Już od wczesnych latach, była poddawana treningowi mającemu na celu przygotowaniu jej do odpowiedzialności związanej z prowadzeniem firmy - traning, który z każdym rokiem był coraz bardziej zaawansowany i intensywny. Pan Saikou miał także syna...ale...nie przeszedł on przez trening jaki przechodziła jego siostra. Natomiast, jego syn miał najzwycajniejsze dzieciństwo...prawdopodobnie z poczucia winy po tym co robił córce. Teraz przygotowuje wszystko by w mgnieniu oka zmienić kierunek życia jego syna, tak aby zdobył umiejętności i cechy, jakie jego siostra spędziła całe życie trenując. Najdziwniejszy jest jednak powód...dla którego córka pana Saikou chiała podróżować po świecie. Zdanie, które sekretarka słyszała cały czas brzmiało..."moja siostra" . Okazało się, że córka pana Saikou jest całkowicie przekonana, że gdzieś na świecie jest jej siostra...i musi ją znaleźć. Ale...pan Saikou ma tylko dwójkę dzieci...więc...pozostają trzy opcje: Mówi w przenośni, postradała zmysły, lub...pan Saikou ma nielegalne dziecko. ...W tym momencie sekretarka uznała, że powiedziała za dużo i przestała mówić. Odniosłem wrażenie że stąpam po cienkim lodzie, więc nie drążyłem. Nawet jeśli zyskałem więcej pytań niż odpowiedzi, to przynajmniej wiem czemu był taki wściekły. Strata córki - wraz z latami wydanych pieniędzy, planowania, i wysiłku - musi być bolesnym przeżyciem. Jednak po tym co usłyszałem, będzie mi trudno spojrzeć na niego w ten sam sposób. Powiedział mi, że zbudował Akademi High by dać swojej córce idealne życie szkolne. Ale...teraz myślę, że to tylko przykrywka. Myślę, że zbudował szkołę i obsadził swoją córkę jako przewodniczącą samorządu uczniowskiego, by zobaczyła jak to jest być odpowiedzialną za organizację wielu rzeczy. Kolejny...kolejny krok by powstał z niej perfekcyjny dyrektor generalny! Taka...taka symulacja treningowa! I teraz jego syn przejdzie przez przyśpieszoną wersje całego procesu. Ahh, biedny chłopak... ...Nie dziwię się, że przeciwstawiła się ojcu i uciekła od tego wszystkiego.. ...Ale ostatecznie, to nie nacisk czy stres sprawiły, że sprzeciwiła się woli ojca...tylko ta dziwna idea, że ma siostrę...może zwariowała od stresu? Najdziwniejsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że kiedy wyobrażam sobie pana Saikou z inną córką, mam w głowie obraz tego jakby wyglądała. Jednak...głowa zaczyna mnie boleć jeśli obrazuję ją sobie za długo. Chłopie...przeraża mnie to. Jeśli Akademi High zostało zbudowane wyłącznie dla jednej dziewczyny, a ona ukończyła szkołę...co teraz będzie? Bałem się że szkoła zostanie zamknięta, ale...pan Saikou chce bym prowadził biznes jak zwykle. Wielu uczniów którzy ukończyli szkołę dostali ofertę pracy z SaikouCorp prawie natychmiastowo po zakończenie nauki...więc chyba to miejsce naprawdę okazało się być podłożem treningowym dla przyszłych pracowników Saikou. Nie jestem zły, czy smutny...po prostu...rozczarowany. ...Cóż, jest to łatwa praca...i nie mogę narzekać na wypłacane mi pieniądze, więc...chyba zostanę na mojej obecnej pozycji. O stary...nawet jeśli wiem, że nikt tego nigdy nie wysłucha czuję sie dużo lepiej po nagraniu moich myśli! Ha! Chyba prezent pana Saikou do czegoś się przydał! Dzięki, za uwagę, panie Magnetofonie! Ha! Po namyśle, mam nadzieję, że nie będę musiał z ciebie korzystać w niedalekiej przyszłości. Ahaha! Ahh.... Kaseta dyrektora #10 Spośród wszystkich różnych sposobów w jakie mogło się to wydarzyć … nigdy nie wyobrażałem sobie tego w ten sposób. Kilka dni temu, otrzymałem e-mail ze zrzutami ekranu … pewnych katalogów na moim osobistym komputerze. Nie wiem jak ktokolwiek mógł osiągnąć coś takiego, ale … mogę tylko przypuszczać, że ta osoba musiała być … jakiegoś rodzaju …najwyższej klasy hakerem komputerowym. Groziła że ujawni co zrobiłem … chyba że … spełnię jej żądania. Bycie odkrytym i szantażowanym było moim najgorszym strachem od ponad dekady, ale … ta osoba – kimkolwiek jest- nie chce pieniędzy. W zamian chce pełnej własności … jednego pomieszczenia w Akademi High Zamierza zająć ten pokój na pełny semestr … i dała jasno do zrozumienia, że nie wolno jej przeszkadzać z jakiegokolwiek powodu. Nie mam pojęcia co zamierza zrobić w tym pokoju, ale … nie jestem w stanie odmówić. Biorąc wszystko pod uwagę, ta sytuacja nie jest tak zła jak mogła być. Mogła zażądać absurdalną sumę pieniędzy … zamiast tego chce tylko … pomieszczenia. Jej żądanie wyglądało wystarczająco nieszkodliwie i … było dostępne odpowiednie pomieszczenie, więc zdecydowałem spełnić jej żądania. Cóż … nie żebym miał jakiś wybór. Nakazała mi też upewnić się że przed jej przybyciem pomieszczenie ma pewne wyposażenie w środku- monitory komputerowe i dyski twarde. Mieliśmy już nadwyżkę takich zasobów, więc … to nie był problem. Trudną częścią było przekonanie reszty wydziału szkolnego, żeby nie wchodzili do konkretnego pomieszczenia pod żadnym warunkiem … i żeby też nie zadawali pytań. Spędziłem dużo czasu zastanawiając się nad tym i … ostatecznie wymyśliłem przykrywkę, która brzmiała wystarczająco wiarygodnie aby w nią uwierzyć. Szczerze mówiąc, jestem … trochę z niej dumny. Powiedziałem wydziałowi szkolnemu że "uczeń specjalnej troski" z ekstremalną agorafobią chce uczęszczać do Akademi High. Z powodu swojego intensywnego lęku społecznego, zostanie w odosobnieniu w jednym ze szkolnych pomieszczeń … i pod żadnym pozorem nie można mu przeszkadzać, bo wywoła to atak paniki. Nauczyciele będą nagrywać swoje lekcje podczas nauczania klas i wysyłać e-mailem te nagrania-wraz z zadaniami klasowymi- do samotnego ucznia raz dziennie. Osobiście zajmę się wszystkim czego potrzebuje student, jak na przykład posiłkami w trakcie lunchu. Niektórzy z nauczycieli pomyśleli, że moja historia brzmi trochę ogólnikowo i chcieli poznać szczegóły. Ich pytania były nieszkodliwe, ale … pociłem się i czułem się jakby przesłuchiwała mnie policja. W końcu przekonałem ich do uwierzenia w przykrywkę … i spotkanie zakończyło się wydziałem szkolnym chwalącym mnie za bycie tak pomocnym dla "upośledzonego umysłowo nastolatka". Heh … Czułem się trochę winny za zwodzenie ich ale … to nic w porównaniu z tym co zrobiłem. Jedyna rzecz, która ma znaczenie to wynik końcowy: teraz mamy pomieszczenie, które jest niedostępne dla uczniów i wydziału szkolnego. Haker nigdy nie zdradził swojego imienia … wieku … nawet płci – to frustrujące! Jeżeli mam przejść takie wstrząsające doświadczenie, przynajmniej chcę wiedzieć kto za tym stoi! Ustawiłem ukrytą kamerę z zewnątrz pokoju, który został wyznaczony dla hakera. Gdy przyszedłem do pracy tego rana, sprawdziłem nagranie … tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć, że zostało podmienione na obraz czarnej sylwetki w czerwonej peruce wraz ze słowami … „''Nie próbuj tego ponownie”'' Wiadomość … została odebrana … głośno i wyraźnie. Zapytałem hakera czy potrzebuje czegoś jeszcze ode mnie … dzienne posiłki, albo … coś w tym rodzaju. Powiedział żebym się nie przejmował nim ... i po prostu zajął się swoimi sprawami jak zwykle. Wyraźnie powiedział, żebym udawał, że on nie istnieje. To będzie … prawie niemożliwe, żebym wyrzucił go ze swoich myśli … gdy może zakończyć moją karierę jednym kliknięciem. Wydaje się jakby było śluzowate stworzenie … czołgające się pod moim ubraniem … i po prostu muszę zacisnąć zęby i żyć z tym. Ale znowu … nie mam … żadnego prawa narzekać … może to po prostu … karmiczna kara … za moje czyny. Dobrze się składa, że te małe … ”sesje terapeutyczne” … zostały ograniczone do taśm kasetowych. Gdybym robił cyfrowe nagrania … haker … miałby więcej niebezpiecznych informacji w tej chwili. To powiedziawszy … nie czuję się już komfortowo trzymając te kasety w pobliżu. To zbyt duża odpowiedzialność. Powinienem się ich pozbyć, ale … to była by taka szkoda. 30 lat moich najgłębszych myśli, po prostu … wyrzuconych. Jak śmieci. Czułbym się jakbym … wymazywał czyjąś pamięć… Jaki – jaki był cel nagrywania tego wszystkiego … skoro pewnego dnia miałbym to zniszczyć? Nigdy nie było nikogo w moim życiu, z kim mógłbym się swobodnie podzielić swoimi lękami. Ten magnetofon był … jak bliski przyjaciel … z którym mógłbym się podzielić najgłębszymi sekretami. Wiem, że muszę się pozbyć tych kaset, ale … może je zatrzymam … na kilka dni ... Posłucham ich ostatni raz … spróbuję dowiedzieć się, gdzie wszystko poszło nie tak ... Potem pozbędę się ich, gdy już się pożegnam … ale … Jest … jedna kaseta … z którą jestem gotowy się pożegnać … Kaseta, którą nagrałem po ostatnich … żądaniach pana Saikou. To zbyt ryzykowne aby takie nagranie istniało ... To jedno … musi zostać zniszczone … natychmiast.en:Tapes Kategoria:Mechanika Gry Kategoria:Przedmioty Kategoria:Easter Eggs